Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-29933641-20180124061135/@comment-34633327-20180124103513
...... Okay. Several things. One, she didn't willingly sacrifice Vernal. The moment before Cinder froze her, Raven tried to yell out to Vernal, as in to warn her. If she had sacrificed her, she wouldn't have done so. Vernal was her closest ally among the Tribe, and there was a mutual trust between the two. She was enraged at Cinder for stabbing her. And considering she took the time to perform a Due to the Dead gesture and close Vernal's eyes, I don't really see her as thinking Vernal was a sacrifice. Two, don't automatically assume the people she killed were innocent. We have no information on any of them so to assume they were innocent is a stretch. Odds are she killed just as many assholes as she did innocents, considering half the world is comprised of assholes. To say she killed tons of innocents is statistically incorrect. For that matter, we don't even know if she's killed anyone! The only scenes we've seen her tribe active was going for Weiss' crashed ship, which is more scavenging, and Shion Village, and considering Nucks showed up soon afterwards with a pack of Grimm, we don't know if they even killed anyone there. They could have just wrecked the place and robbed everyone. Third, Raven killing Spring for the Maiden powers makes no goddamn sense. She has made it abundantly clear she wants nothing to do with neither Ozpin nor Salem. To kill Spring just for the power contradicts that very idea. Raven more likely got the powers by a complete fluke, and preferred they got sent to someone random. Fourth, if Raven didn't do it out of mercy, why did she react so negatively when Yang accused her of not doing it out of mercy, then proceeded to launch into a tirade as if she'd been insulted? One doesn't typically do that over a lie unless they are that concerned with maintaining it. Not to mention the fact Raven was the one in the prior Spring Maiden's final thoughts would imply either a sense of trust between the two, or Raven, the person who again wants nothing to do with this, walked right up to her and killed her. Which makes no damn sense. Fifth, she didn't aid Salem's plans, if anything, she's the reason they were derailed. Her proposition to "Kill Qrow" (Which we know was bullshit seeing as she could have killed him anytime she wanted just by portalling to him while he's asleep and putting a bullet in his head) is what caused Cinder to alter the plan with Haven, her attempt to claim the Relic lead to Cinder trying to backstab them and claim the Spring Powers, which in turn led to Cinder's icy demise. Without Cinder, the Fall Maiden, Salem has lost a considerable asset of power. Her actions in turn are what allowed Yang to get the relic, which in turn caused Emerald to break down and make the villains free. In the end, Raven's actions didn't help Salem, they fucked her plans up big time. What should have been a simple recovery mission Raven managed to destroy thanks to feeding Cinder's murder boner for Ruby.